


the fox's turn

by Birdschach



Series: a fox and a heroine [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Because Selkie, F/F, Fade to Black, Femslash Big Bang Monthly Challenge, First Kiss, Kissing, THEY SORT OF GET TOGETHER, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 22:04:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12873957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdschach/pseuds/Birdschach
Summary: Besides, the kitsune she is so eager to meet is not the most reliable sort. Perhaps she's forgotten all about their scheduled meeting. While that would be somewhat sad, Ophelia would almost prefer having more time to prepare herself. Regardless, the mage dresses for the day, doing her best to wrangle her hair into some semblance of its usual look.She opens the door to her quarters, embarking for the day, but finds herself stopping in her tracks after a single step, shocked to find someone waiting for her on the other side.





	the fox's turn

**Author's Note:**

> For the Femslash Big Bang Monthly Challenge for November, with a theme of Second Chances. Maybe a bit of a stretch, but it's Ophelia's second chance to spend time with Selkie?

As morning light filters in through Ophelia's window, gently rousing her from pleasant dreams, the Chosen Heroine stretches, yawning softly. Tousled in her restless sleep, Ophelia's hair is a bit of a mess, and suddenly, as she tries to pat it into better shape, she remembers why sleep eluded her the night before. Selkie. 

 

Merely thinking of the kitsune is enough to bring a bright, hot flush to her cheeks, as the mage recalls her fantasy. But… how could such a thing happen to her? No Chosen One should toss and turn, before finally succumbing to fantasies of a friend! It was a moment of weakness, and nothing more, but… why did she still feel such an intense desire to grow closer to Selkie? To see her, speak with her… anything!

 

Of course, in her current state, meeting with Selkie might be disastrous. If thought alone is enough to fluster Ophelia so, what would a face to face meeting do? She might find it impossible to hold her tongue, and ruin what friendship is building between them. Still, the two promised to meet again today, and Ophelia would rather not break that agreement. Instead, she'll simply be on her most guarded behavior!

 

Besides, the kitsune she is so eager to meet is not the most reliable sort. Perhaps she's forgotten all about their scheduled meeting. While that would be somewhat sad, Ophelia would almost prefer having more time to prepare herself. Regardless, the mage dresses for the day, doing her best to wrangle her hair into some semblance of its usual look.

 

She opens the door to her quarters, embarking for the day, but finds herself stopping in her tracks after a single step, shocked to find someone waiting for her on the other side.

 

“Morning, Ophelia!” a chipper voice calls out, as the bouncy kitsune of her fantasy bounds up to her. “I couldn't sleep, I was so excited to play again, so I came right over!”

 

“Ah! Selkie! I'm… surprised to see you here so early! I had some trouble sleeping myself!” Ophelia stammers, trying to keep her composure. Selkie's face falls, slightly, and Ophelia tries her best to recover. “Though, being here so early only shows the passion you have for hunting stones of power. It's a testament to your indomitable spirit, Selkie!”

 

“Nah, I just wanted to see you!” Selkie says, grinning, her ears twitching with excitement. She looks so cute like that, Ophelia can hardly stand it, especially with what Selkie's saying. “Besides, I wanted to pick what we play today! I liked our game last time, but it's only fair I get a turn!”

 

“Oh? Well, of course!” Ophelia says, fighting against the dull heat that begins to spread through her body. It's far too familiar, considering what she went through last night. “Though, I must remind you, the stones of power we found together are no mere playthings!”

 

“It was still a fun game either way! But today, I wanna wrestle!” Selkie says, getting even more excited. “It's the most fun ever, and I think it'll be super fun with you!”

 

“W-wrestle? You mean… test each other's mettle in single combat, unarmed?” Ophelia says, surprised by Selkie's request. And even more surprised by how it excites her, the prospect of being so close together… even if it is all a game, it's thrilling. Thrilling, but dangerous. “I'm… I'm not so sure about that. Ophelia Dusk relies upon magical prowess and fell assistance, a fierce hunter such as yourself would surely win with ease!”

 

“I don't care, I just wanna wrestle! Come on, please? You said I could pick after all…” Selkie pouts, and if Ophelia isn't mistaken, there are tears welling up in the corners of her eyes.

 

“Ophelia Dusk never breaks an oath! If you wish to wrestle, that's exactly what we'll do!” Ophelia says.

 

“Oh man, this is gonna be great! You're the best! Should we just wrestle out here? Or go in your room? Or my room? Maybe the training grounds?” Selkie asks, contemplating the location of their arena.

 

“Well, my quarters are closest. And, fortune just favor us, because Ophelia Dusk's spellcasting area would do nicely!” Ophelia says, doing her best to ignore the spike of arousal she feels. Nothing will come of them wrestling, just because it's in such a private place. A Chosen One would never allow that!

 

“Oh, wow, that does sound perfect! Okay, Ophelia, let us in!” Selkie says, waiting (somewhat) patiently for Ophelia to turn around, open her door, and let the both of them in. Ophelia shows her around, goaded on by how eager her new friend is, and by her second chance at growing closer to her. The mage’s quarters are no larger than anyone else’s in the army, yet the myriad reagents and oddities scattered there make for an exciting tour nonetheless.

 

In her excitement in describing each item; excitement matched only by Selkie’s eager comments, Ophelia almost forgets the ache she feels, the need to be closer to the kitsune. That is, until she gestures to the open area set aside for practicing her spells. The open area in which she promised the two of them would wrestle, per Selkie’s demands. Before she can dwell on just how close such an activity will drive the two of them, a mischievous look flashes across Selkie’s face. In a flurry of movement, Selkie is upon her, and Ophelia is left reeling as her friend tackles her.

 

Without a word of warning, their wrestling match begins. Ophelia could not stand against Selkie’s rush, and falls back. With a soft thump, the two girls tumble to the ground, with Selkie already claiming an advantageous position atop Ophelia. She laughs, victorious, as she pins Ophelia’s hands above her head.

 

“No fair!” Ophelia whines, trying her best to ignore the heat of Selkie’s body. “An honorable match would begin with some sort of signal, yes?”

 

“Probably, but where’s the fun in that?” Selkie teases, “Besides, a Chosen One shouldn’t need a warning!”

 

Ordinarily, such words might sting. Ophelia takes great pride in being a Chosen Heroine, and any claim that she isn’t living up to such a title is… unpleasant, to say the least. But from Selkie, it doesn’t feel malicious. Instead, it’s playful. Almost like a challenge, and one that Ophelia is eager to rise to meet. She struggles, squirming under Selkie’s pin, finding that she can’t budge her wrists at all. The kitsune might not look particularly strong, but whatever beastial power that resides in her blood begs to differ. Ophelia, of course, relies on magic and spells, and lacks the strength to even begin to overpower her. Instead, she has cunning.

 

Twisting her body as best as she can, Ophelia manages to slowly coax Selkie off-balance. With a sudden upward push of her legs, Selkie is thrown off of her, and Ophelia is able to follow through with her momentum, rolling over on top of Selkie. She is quick to pin the fox down, in the same way she was pinned mere seconds ago. Yet, somehow, this only makes it harder to ignore how close Selkie is… the heat she gives off. Ophelia struggles to drive her desires down, out of her mind.

 

Selkie is, however, oblivious to this struggle. She is so shocked by the sudden shift in power, that she can do nothing but giggle. Wrestling with Ophelia is turning out to be an absolute delight, and she’s so glad she chose this for their game today! It takes her quite a while to settle back down, and to notice the odd look on Ophelia’s face. The furrowed brow, the intense concentration, as if the mage is struggling against something…

 

“Ophelia? You alright? That was a pretty cool move, but exactly what I’d expect from a Chos-” Selkie starts, but her sentence goes unfinished. Ophelia leans down, growing closer with each word, until their lips meet, and silence falls over the pair. The kiss is awkward, stiff. But, as Ophelia gives in to her passion, she begins to move. She moans softly, as her body brushes against Selkie’s. To her surprise, the kitsune’s lips part, as she moans as well. 

 

Just as their first kiss begins to become more passionate, Ophelia pulls back. Gods, that was stupid… she shouldn’t have done something like that, in the middle of their wrestling match! No matter how pleasant her fantasies were the night before, this is real! It’s her second chance to get closer to Selkie, and she shouldn’t ruin it like this.

 

“I’m sorry, Selkie… I… I don’t know what came over me…” Ophelia says, releasing her grip, and pulling back. She looks down at Selkie, sure that she’s ruined any hope of the two of them being friends, or more. But the confusion on Selkie’s face is soon replaced with a grin. Before Ophelia can react, Selkie is the one twisting, pushing Ophelia off of her, and onto her back.

 

Again, she is on her back, with Selkie on top of her. But this time, there’s something… different, about their pose. Selkie is closer, and there’s a certain playfulness to her that wasn’t there before. 

 

“Hmm, probably the same thing that’s coming over me!” Selkie says, and Ophelia is shocked to feel the kitsune’s lips against hers once more. This time, however, the kiss is less awkward, more passionate. Selkie isn’t as shy as Ophelia was, and it’s far easier for Ophelia to return a kiss than to give one. They each lose themselves in their passion, with Ophelia reaching up, guiding her hands along the back of Selkie’s thighs, beneath her clothes, as Selkie’s hand drifts down, cupping one of Ophelia’s breasts. 

 

All of Ophelia’s fantasies rush back to her, as they seem to be coming true. Of course, much to Ophelia’s surprise, Selkie is the one taking the lead. It seems the kitsune wanted this as much as Ophelia did, and that is, understandably, a relief. In a way, reality is proving itself to be better than her fantasy. It goes without saying, their “wrestling match” goes on for quite some time, and ends with the two of them feeling much closer than before. Much closer, and eager for a rematch.


End file.
